


A Night Just Like This

by Viali7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viali7/pseuds/Viali7
Summary: A long day of shifting tests was over. Hange thanked Eren for his hard work, as they always did, and released him for the evening. As he trudged back toward his quarters, he could hear Hange muttering excitedly over their latest research notes, and their enthusiasm brought a tired smile to his face.Eren opened the door to his room, intending to pull off his boots, fall directly into bed, and nap until the dinner bell rang, only to be met with an unexpected sight.“C-Captain!” he stammered, greeting the older man sprawled out on his bed.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Night Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Ereri/Riren Secret Valentine's gift for @You_Need_Sora on Twitter! I had a lot of fun writing it, hope you like <3

A long day of shifting tests was over. Hange thanked Eren for his hard work, as they always did, and released him for the evening. As he trudged back toward his quarters, he could hear Hange muttering excitedly over their latest research notes, and their enthusiasm brought a tired smile to his face.

Eren opened the door to his room, intending to pull off his boots, fall directly into bed, and nap until the dinner bell rang, only to be met with an unexpected sight. 

“C-Captain!” he stammered, greeting the older man sprawled out on his bed. 

“You’re late,” Levi commented, looking Eren up and down. 

“Hange kept me at it until I couldn’t transform anymore,” Eren protested, stripping out of his sweat-soaked clothing and heading over to the water basin in the corner of the room, where he quickly rinsed his underarms with a wet sponge. Levi watched intently, appreciating Eren’s flexing back and shoulder muscles. 

“You know I don’t like waiting,” the man hummed, but there was no real anger in his voice. Eren turned around and sighed.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not up for it tonight,” the teenager apologized, nodding toward Levi’s obviously naked form under the sheets. “Did you...prepare yourself, and everything?”

“Tch.” Levi waved his hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. Just come here.” 

Eren obeyed instantly, lifting up a corner of the linen sheet and sliding in alongside his captain. He let out a soft sigh as his bare skin touched Levi’s, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him close to his tanned chest. Their legs tangled together briefly as they worked out the best cuddling position, and Eren’s cock stirred slightly at the brush of thigh against thigh. The movement didn’t escape the older man’s notice. 

“Hey, brat,” Levi rasped, nipping at Eren’s neck and collarbone. “If you’re so tired, let me do the work.” 

“Sir?”

The captain huffed and slid down Eren’s body to lie between his legs, trailing his hands over the boy’s firm pecs and toned stomach until they settled on his hips. “Shut up and relax, Eren.” He waited until the teenager nodded ‘yes’ before working his lips over the half-hard cock in front of him, bringing it to a full and flushed erection in a matter of seconds with his skillful kisses and licks. 

“Haah--so good, Captain” Eren moaned, bucking his hips up in an attempt to force his tip between the captain’s lips, but the man pulled away. 

“I said  _ relax _ , brat.” Strong, pale hands pushed him back down while narrow silver eyes watched him cynically. After an agonizing pause, Levi’s mouth returned to Eren’s dick, slowly engulfing it in wet heat. 

Eren couldn’t help it; he was always loud in bed, and it was impossible to stay quiet when he had his cock halfway down Levi’s skillful throat. He whined and twisted his hands in the sheets, worrying his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure. “Don’t--stop--I’m gonna  _ cum _ ,” he panted, moving his hands to Levi’s hair and carding his fingers through the soft strands. 

“No, you’re not,” Levi said shortly, wrapping his thumb and index finger tightly around the base of the teenager’s dick and pulling his mouth away from the tip. The smaller man spat on the glistening cock, making sure it was as wet as possible, and sat up between Eren’s legs. He straddled the boy’s waist, entirely naked, a beautiful sight to see. 

“Fuck, Captain, you’re so handsome,” Eren sighed, running his hands over Levi’s toned stomach appreciatively. If he wasn’t so tired, he would pounce on his lover, knocking him back onto the bed and kissing the breath out of his lungs. But exhausted as he was, Eren simply lay still, waiting for Levi’s next move.

The smaller man reached behind himself, arching his flexible spine so that he could plunge his fingers deep inside his prepped entrance. He had spread himself open with plenty of oil while waiting for Eren, but it was always wise to check his readiness before attempting to take his boyfriend’s thick cock. Once Levi was satisfied, having fit four fingers with ease, he pulled them out and wiped them on Eren’s thigh, laughing at the grimace the teenager made. 

“You don’t seem to have any problem putting your dick in there,” the captain commented, spreading his ass cheeks and lowering his hole to kiss the tip of Eren’s cock. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the proud shaft, groaning at the delicious stretch. Just the bell-end could make him feel so full, but he wanted more, sinking down to envelop the entire erection in his snug heat. Levi sighed with contentment as his buttocks met Eren’s hips, moving his hands forward to brace himself on the teenager’s sturdy chest. 

“You feel so fucking good…” Eren moaned, his cock twitching noticeably in Levi’s ass. “Are you ready to move yet, sir?”

“Impatient brat,” Levi scolded, but he began moving nevertheless, sliding his greedy anus up and down Eren’s dick at a teasingly slow pace. It was incredible, the way his insides clung to Eren, how soft and tight they were. And it felt just as good for Levi--his prostate gently massaged on every thrust, his entrance stretched and rubbed until it sang with pleasure.

With Eren as tired as he was, neither of them intended to draw this encounter out for long. Levi steadily increased his pace, bouncing on the teenager’s cock a little faster every time he heard a moan or whimper of delight, until his thighs were burning and quivering both from the effort of riding and the wonderful sensations in his ass. As he reached his top speed, hoping that Eren would cum soon so they could collapse together and sleep, he felt a spit-slicked hand curl around his own bobbing erection, tugging gently at the sensitive shaft. 

“Fuck! Eren!” he cried, letting his head fall back as he came all over the boy’s olive-toned stomach, his hole clenching hard. Eren bucked up into his captain’s ass, calling out “Levi!” over and over as he spilled deep inside his lover, claiming him in the most primal way he knew. 

Levi let himself fall forward onto Eren’s chest, letting the Titan shifter take the bulk of his weight. He felt the teenager’s softening dick slip out of his hole and frowned; cum was already starting to drip out. 

“Don’t need to clean up,” Eren murmured, throwing his arms around Levi and holding him close. They rolled over onto their sides, Levi’s face nuzzled into Eren’s neck. “We can stay just like this.”

“Fine. Two minutes.” 

_ Famous last words _ , Eren thought, as two minutes turned into twenty, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, cuddled up as if they were simply an ordinary couple in a kinder world than the one they lived in. 

_ Maybe someday, every night could be like this.  _


End file.
